


In the forest

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [3]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Historical Crossdressing, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: A little thing about these two :)
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409
Kudos: 5





	In the forest

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors, do please correct me if you find any :)

He kissed me under the willow. The weeping willow in the fresh forest, our stiff collars still embracing our necks. His lips felt like a brush of wind. He had held me by the wrists with his long fingers, as my hands tried to get up and hold his face. He wasn’t afraid to be rough with me. I really liked it that way.  
Liszt kissed me and kissed me and continued to peck my lips till I was completely senseless. He didn’t care, he just continued. I loved it so much, had been wishing for it for so so long. His caresses on me where magical and tender, beautiful even. Us, me sitting on my knees with him in front of me and blushing deeply and embarrassed, my curly brown hair cupped my cheeks as I was showered with his kisses. Kiss kiss kiss. I loved the kisses from him. Kisses that were gentle, careful and oh so soft. I didn’t dare say a thing, I was so embarrassed and flustered. My body wanted to explode into a million pieces, the feelings in me where so fierce and burned so loudly, crackling in me like a fire in the early and cold spring forest.  
“I-I....... I loooooove you, Franz” I moaned softly, I just had to! He looked up at me, his hair a mess but his eyes were full of love.  
“I need you.” I pouted.

Despite his hands holding mine, he let one go, felt my sideburn, brushed his hands over it. He then gently pulled my cravat and gently moved my collar out of the way, moved his face down to my neck so I could feel his rough stubbles on it, it was so pleasurable. He began carefully and slowly biting into it, earning a longer and louder moan from me. He laced his lean fingers into mine, sucking and biting my neck.  
“Franz, Franz!” I yelped, his teeth dug into me so pleasurably. He didn’t seem to hear me at all though. I couldn’t sit still, there were fireworks in my body, my heart thudded as a horse ride. My breath caught at a point and small tears formed in my eyes from the pain. It was so wonderful yet so painful. I lived for it. He then suddenly stopped and kissed his way up my neck to my jawline which he pressed his lips against. I shivered, embraced him and stammered out his name again and again. He removed his mouth and then embraced me tenderly and lovingly then ran his hands down my side which he so liked to do, feeling my slight curves. He stopped at my waist.

“Wearing your sister’s stays again?”  
I nodded, embarrassed, I bet he could feel the cording through my shirt and waistcoat.  
“I can’t help it” I explained “it feels so good like being hugged by you when you’re not there.”  
“Oh Frédéric, my love, you need not explain. Just let me see your body in that thing, would you?”  
I considered for a moment and then nodded, all red in the face. We let go and he unbuttoned my waistcoat. He slipped it off onto the ground and then began on my shirt. Careful and gentle as he was, he removed it and took in the look of my body in the stays. Even though it didn’t really give any shape it was still there embracing my young body. The fabric on the chest was hanging loosely so he pulled of my shoes and socks and stuffed the latter into the gaps. He sat for a moment and took in the sight before he embraced me again. This time he paid special attention to the chest area and made sure to grope and really feel the socks through the fabric. I liked being touched like that even though I couldn’t feel it. The idea of me being a dainty little female and him a strong man who should save me and make me feel loved, fueled the fire in me all the more. We sat like this, kissing and embracing for a time that seemed to fly by. It was some of the greatest hours of my life, I admit.


End file.
